I'll Catch You When You Fall
by Lonixa
Summary: It's been six years since Naruto has seen his little bro. Now it's Snow and Serah's wedding, and Naruto just can't help but pitch in.


FFXIII-Naruto Crossover

Snow Villers hummed happily to himself as he walked through the forest. Everything that could be going right in his life was doing just that. He just got the girlfriend of his dreams back, the world was saved and his soon to be sister in law actually approved of him and his girlfriend's relationship.

Who in the world would have thought that the infamous Lightning Farron would actually approve of the relationship he had with her sister? Snow almost dropped his jaw when he received her blessing. Something like that only happened once in a millennium, and Snow was lucky enough to be the one to get it.

Though that wasn't the only reason he was happy, just this past week he had gotten a message from his brother. Someone who he hadn't seen in over six years. His older brother was coming back and he had no idea to respond. When he got the letter, he started crying with joy.

Snow let out a belly laugh as he almost reached the meeting place where he was supposed to see his brother. Remembering how Serah was freaking out over him crying made him smile, it felt good to be in love. _'Maybe if one day Naruto could fall in love too, huh.'_

Entering the meeting spot in the middle of the forest, Snow could already tell he was a little late. Naruto was sitting there humming in peace with his eyes closed, not paying attention to his surroundings.

Though Snow knew his brother then that, Naruto had always been the odd one out between the two of them. Naruto always knew everything that was going on around him, Snow always joked around that Naruto had a third eye but sometimes he actually believed it.

"You're late." Naruto noted as he opened his eyes to see Snow. An eye smile was showing through the mask of his face, **(A/N Think Kakashi)** something that was quite rare to be seen. "I've heard that you have been through a lot, Hero."

A light blush appeared on Snow's face. Snow was a man who rarely got embarrassed, only in the most extreme of circumstances of teasing from people. Naruto however always knew how to get under his brother's skin and embarrass him. "I'm sorry I am so late, I got caught up with some things."

"I suppose those things involved walking jolly through a forest while humming to yourself?" Naruto rose an eyebrow at him. Naruto knew Snow better than that and as much as Snow hated to admit, Naruto was a slippery one.

Snow pointed a finger at the spiky blond haired man, "What about you? No black cat standing in the way this time?"

"Black cats don't walk through the forest, now come on." Naruto stood up and gestured his brother to come over. "Give your brother a hug so we can be on your way. I want to learn about what has been happening with you as of late."

 **~Once upon a Time~**

Naruto would have never thought his adopted brother would have been this hyper active at seeing him again. As much as he hated to admit it, he missed the friendly bond that the big oaf brought. Not that he would ever tell him that.

The gods wanted Snow to walk his own path, promising Naruto that nothing would happen too bad to Snow, he agreed. Very rarely did he meet with the Gods and Goddess's of this realm and as long as he didn't change the history to come, there wouldn't be a battle to the death between the gods.

So, he watched from above what was happening, some mishaps happening here and there with a god or two dying as well but eh, who was he to care. It was their damn fault for interrupting his TV show.

As much as Naruto hated to admit it, he zoned out while listening to Snow. The bubbling blond could go on forever if Naruto allowed him.

"Is this it?" Naruto asked as they entered a small village. The village was on the edge of a beautiful lake that could be seen for miles. Something that Naruto hadn't seen too often was were that a few of the houses stood above the water.

Snow's grin couldn't have been any wider. "Yep! You will be happy to know that I am the village leader. Well, I'd like to think I am." Snow sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

Naruto was about to comment before a cry came out, "Snow! Your back already!" A strawberry blond girl with a side ponytail came running at Snow before giving him a big hug. "I thought that you would have taken longer!"

Naruto could see how happy that the two of them were. Now Naruto could see the love growing between them and a light smile appeared under his mask. In all honesty, Naruto was happy to see his brother this happy. After Naruto left him, Snow went into a depressive state for a rather long time.

"Serah, I would like you to meet my brother Naruto. Naruto meet Serah, my wife to be." Naruto nodded lightly at Serah.

"It's nice to meet you." Even if Naruto could tell they were happy, doesn't mean they deserved his trust yet. While not harsh, his voice was rather bland. "It is nice to meet the one who has been taking care of this oaf while I was gone."

An indecent cry came from Snow though Naruto ignored him. Serah giggled at the response, "Why yes, you must be Naruto. It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope you are staying for the wedding?"

"That is the plan." Naruto mentioned though didn't say much else.

"Naruto come on man! Be more open!" Snow urged. The last thing that Snow wanted was to make his soon to be wife feel uncomfortable around his brother.

Serah giggled slightly, "Oh Snow don't worry about it, if you ask me he would get along great with Lightning." What seemed like a rather innocent smile, looked rather devious to Naruto. Having watched over their relationship the past few years made it simple to tell what she was thinking behind that mask.

Naruto turned to look at her, already seeing a plan being calculated in her eyes. "Please do not play matchmaker with me." The tone was firm and straight to the point.

If anything, it looked to accelerate her plan, "Okay!" Serah promised him, a promise that would be broken soon enough. Leaning in a little bit, Serah stared more closely at him, "You know, if you took off that silly mask I'm sure you wouldn't feel like an outcast.

Naruto rose a slender eyebrow. "What makes you think I'm an outcast?"

"Just a feeling." She sang out. Naruto's eyebrow twitched, he could see why the two of them got along so well. While Snow was the outside and more airheaded one of the two of them, Serah was in the background with the devious plans.

"The mask hides my face for a reason." Naruto told her, though didn't bother elaborating.

Snow budged his way in, "Well I think it's time he met the rest of the family, right Serah?" Already Naruto could see the two of them thinking together and wanted to let out a groan.

At once Serah yanked him. "I can walk myself." Naruto spoke out to her but she ignored him.

They came to a big round house in the center of the village with windows showing the entire inside of the building. Inside were many people all chatting around and going throughout how their day went. The night was already getting late so it wasn't exactly a surprise everyone was getting together.

"Snow your back!" One of the people called out, flashing everyone's attention over to the trio that was approaching the house. Jogging over to them the man stared at Naruto, "Is this supposed to be your brother? He looks a little on the small side in my opinion."

Naruto eye glanced at the man in front of him, "Why does my brother always decided to settle down with the idiots?"

The tension was starting to grow thick, "Alright, alright! Gadot this is Naruto, my brother. Naruto this is Gadot, he's also a part of Nora."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched at the mention of Nora, "Ah, Nora. I forgot about that little fact." Naruto made a mental note to berate his dumbass of a brother after everything had settled down.

Snow's face paled, knowing his brother was not happy with that little fact. Clearing his throat, he continued, "I'd also like you to meet Lebreau, our local restaurant owner. Maqui is our fixer upper, anything's broken and he'll fix it. Last but not least is our calm resident Yuj." Snow stated pointing to every person individually. "Everyone I'd like you to meet Naruto, my brother!"

The first one to welcome him was Maqui, "Welcome! Any of Snow's family is a family of ours!" The boy spoke rather fast and was not at all hesitant to shake Naruto's hand. "You're staying for the wedding, right? Oh, and what's with the cool mask? I want one!"

The only other female of the group shoved Maqui to the side, "Leave him alone, he just got here." Lebreau commented before turning to Naruto, "Cool mask by the way. Names Lebreau, though you already know that." She spoke before shaking his hand.

The man named Yuj noticed how Naruto wasn't bothering to respond to their comments so he just nodded to the man.

"Thank you for your warm welcome. I will be staying here until the wedding before returning to work again." Naruto nodded to each of them.

"Work? You haven't seen your brother in over six years and you are talking about going back to work?" Maqui exclaimed, in shock that Snow's brother would be a workaholic. "My god man, you and Lightning would get along great!"

Serah from behind Naruto giggled, "I told you, it's a match made by Etro herself!" The others around Naruto laughed, seeing the relationship being able to happen.

Naruto on the other hand cringed, he had seen the way that Etro had in the past tried to play match maker with him and unbeknownst to the rest of the group Naruto's faced flared. He could already tell the goddess would try and get her hands dirty now that Serah had said that.

Turning to Serah he gave his soon to be sister in law a pointed look, "Please do not try to play matchmaker with me, I am here for at most a week before leaving once again."

Yuj changed the subject before anything got into a heated argument, "What do you do for your job Naruto?" Everyone peered in now, interested to see what he would say.

"A soldier is the simplified version of it." Naruto spoke without hesitation, a practiced line that he had spoken multiple times before he came down.

Gadot laughed out loud, "You were right! It is the perfect match ever! All you need now is for that silly mask to come off and Wala! They'd be together forever!"

Naruto frowned but decided to not mention anything else of the matter, it was pointless to continue to argue if their outcome was planning to be the same every time.

"Where is Lightning? She was just here." Serah asked the group of people.

Lebreau spoke up this time, "I believe she went to her room. She had a phone call from work that she had to attend too."

Serah sighed, "I'll go get her, someone get Naruto a drink so he might take his mask off!" Snow let out a cough that sounded disturbingly like a laugh and Naruto gave an eye smile, not bothering to comment. Serah walked off to another room in the building which Naruto assumed was to Lightning's room.

Everyone agreed on the fact and at once Maqui went to grab a drink. "You drink alcohol Naruto?"

"If you plan on getting me drunk it won't work the way you want it too. I can't exactly get drunk." Naruto mentioned, "But by all means I'll take some."

Gadot was at Naruto's feet in a moment, "Please teach me your ways, my good lord."

"It's more of a curse then a blessing actually. I can't exactly drink away my sorrows." Naruto pointed out to Gadot. Accepting the drink from Maqui he drank it with his mask on making everyone cry in agony from wanting to see Naruto without his mask on.

Gadot just nodded sadly, thinking more on it. "That does seem like a horrible thing to have, I'm sorry man." Naruto nodded but didn't comment anything else on it.

"We're back!" Serah shouted with glee. The pink haired girl had an unrealistically huge smile on her face that seemed to brighten up everyone else's mood.

If Serah was the sun, then the girl that followed behind her was the moon. The girl behind Serah had a rather blank face, as if anywhere else was a better place to be then here.

Naruto stayed silent, not bothering to comment as everyone else welcomed Serah back, even if she had only left the room minutes before. He took this time looking over the girl, natural pink hair, something that was an odd this day in age. She was comfortable that much was certain, but she was also aware of what was going on around her.

"Naruto I'd like you to meet my sister, Lightning. Lightning, please meet Snow's older brother, Naruto." Serah introduced Lightning to him.

Lightning just looked annoyed at the prospect of meeting anyone related to Snow. Though Naruto didn't exactly blame her. Snow wasn't exactly the calmest of people. Serah seeing the look Naruto was receiving from Lightning gave her sister an elbow to the stomach.

"It's nice to meet you." Was the only thing that Lightning said, even if she didn't mean it. Her voice was sour and it was obvious to everyone in the room she didn't care for him.

Naruto turned to Snow, "I see why you like the younger one but the older one obviously doesn't have a relationship with anyone. Why keep her around?" Naruto told Snow, not bothering to look at the sisters.

Snow, knowing his brothers antics just sighed, "Naruto-"

The look on Lightning's face was worth every moment of it. So much sweet bliss that Naruto wanted to utterly wipe her

"Of course," Naruto continued on, "She probably makes some good money, becoming a Colonel. Actually, I see why now. Money is always a driving whim-"

"Shut up." Lightning was seething with anger now, her delicate face having an angry frown and she was glaring daggers that made most private's wet their beds. "You have no right to talk about things you know nothing about."

No one bothered to say anything, this wasn't their fight. It was a fight between the alpha and the cub. The tension was so high in the room that Maqui had passed out.

Naruto on the other hand just gave her an eye smile and walked towards her. Gadot looked like he was about to tell him to stop but a hand from Snow stopped him. There was a reason Naruto was doing this. He always had a reason for everything.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lightning hissed at him, once he got in range she went for a punch to the gut. It was a simple maneuver that made most people fall to the ground within moments, not Naruto though.

The man evaded with ease, grabbing her arm and shoving it to the side. Whispering softly in her ear he spoke, "Hello, Claire."

The girl was so shocked, no one knew that name. The only person that knew that name was her sister and even then, Lightning knew that Serah would never betray her trust.

"H-How?"

The man winked, "That's my secret to know, and yours to find out."


End file.
